mccreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Creation:Lordton
Lordton is the name of a world on the XBOX 360 version of Minecraft, and is named after the largest 'country' on the map. The world is modeled on the idea of several nations in a world, like in the real world, and play can include diplomatic situations through the worlds' equivalent of the United Nations; USTO, or the United States' Treaty Organisation. Minecraft Realism The world is the result of a construction practice dubbed'' 'Minecraft Realism''' by the creator. This is a more modest building method which focuses on what is necessary in the Minecraft world, and not wholly focusing on the attributes of the real world when constructing. Two examples of this would be, firstly, the lack of hospital buildings in the world. Yes, one may become sick in the real world and require a doctor, but they are unnecessary in the Minecraft world as it is impossible to become sick. (When not counting potion effects.) Secondly, all normal roads in the game are only three blocks wide. This would be extremely inconvenient in the real world, but in the Minecraft (XBOX) world, there is only walking and pig-riding, so wide highways modeled on those that really exist would be a waste of space in such a limited world. The World and its Nations The largest of the countries, constructed by the host of the world and named after their gamertag is the Republic of Lordton. The Republic is the largest country in the world, occupying around 80% of the landmass. The only other 'real' nation with defined borders and infrastructure is Rainland, shown on the map within 'Foreign Territories'. The Republic The Republic is the preferred synonym to Lordton, and is used in-game and elsewhere to refer to the fictitious country. Lordton (the country, not the world) is structured like any real-world nation, and is divided into two tiers of administrative divisions: Regions The first, named Regions, describes large parts of Lordton, such as towns, cities, or rural Shires. There are eleven regions in Lordton. Wards The second division are called Wards, and these are local areas, the equivalent of a suburb or district of a city IRL (In real life.) In total there are 54 wards. Transport These days, the entire world is easily and quickly accessible, whether one travels by the extensive and well-signposted road network, or by the train routes which carve through the valleys and mountains. Roads All boundaries are signposted and signs denoting Regions, Wards, and private property are clearly and consistently marked throughout the Republic. There are five 'Motorways' in Lordton, which are just roads which have been further signposted. Here are their routes: M1: Arasey-Brontë-Paradise Bay-Ammisville-Ammistown M2: Paradise Bay-Reeseland-Cattle Valley-/International Territory/-/Rainland/-Lowland Vale-Agrestica M3: Agrestica-Lordton City-Newland M4: Lordton City-Ackelandshire-Arasey M5: Ammistown-Ammisville (Village) Railroads There are two rail routes in Lordton; the Red and Orange. The Orange route is small and one-way, and leads to Penn, Newland where the End Portal lies. The Red route is a circular route which encompasses the entire map. All stations have a standardised design to allow them to be easily found in an unfamiliar area, however, new underground stations such as those common in Paradise Bay are a popular option where space is valued. Lordton City The largest urban area is the City of Lordton, and is where the country was 'established' in August 2012. Lordton City was the capital of Lordton until mid-2013, until the move to Lowland Vale. The CBD of Lordton City is bigger than other small towns, and the suburbs extend to meet the town of Arasey in the south of the continent. The entire city was inaccessible throughout late 2013 and up to the recent update as it suffered from severe lag; mainly due to the density of the building here. There have been extensive efforts to reduce lag, such as the removal of much of the rock from under the ground with TNT, hoping that the less blocks needed to spawn, the less lag there will be. Fortunately, this has worked to a certain extent, but many new players prefer to live elsewhere in the map and commute to Lordton City. This rapid suburbanisation led to the growth of Paradise Bay and the New Town of Ammistown, which now boasts (among other things) the world's tallest building, largest Spleef arena, theatre and Church, as well as the deepest rooftop pool.